The invention relates generally to small, flexible containers having sealing devices which may be resealed after having been opened, such as are frequently used for containing plural articles intended to be sequentially extracted from the container and requiring continuous protection prior to their use, e.g. paper tissues, moist towelettes, and the like. More specifically it relates to a container resealable sealing device.
Numerous containers have been provided in prior art in which the contents of the containers are protected by a trouble-free reusable seals, so that such contents, for example, paper tissues, moist towelettes, and the like, can be extracted one at a time from the containers upon opening of the seals and so that after the seals have been reclosed the remaining contents of the containers will be protected as before. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,080 and 4,552,269 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.